Channel
Channel belongs to LV DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION Special thanks to Luster and Wings for picking the hybrid and the design! Appearance Channel is a Sea/SandWing hybrid whose name means a waterway. His scales are meant to to represent the water's edge along a sandy shore and he enjoys hiding underneath the water. Along his neck, he has the gills of a SeaWing so he may hide under the water for however long he want, but his SandWing barded tail doesn't work so he's defensless without the underwater ability. His horns are pitch black which stand out under shallow, clear water. Channel likes the believe the freckles along body are elegant and handsome, but dragons may say otherwise. His shadowy amber eyes glow in the dark, giving those who stare into them a paranoid feeling. Yet, without his poisonous tail, he's more paranoid when meeting another dragon. The scar along his snout was actually given by himself as he ran into a broken stone pillar. Does he regret it? Perhaps, but he enjoys the scar. Though he enjoys to swim more often than a normal SandWing would. He has webbed talons that help him push along a current or stream and the strange spines are his back help him stay straight in the water. However what doesn't help him in the water is how he only has one wing on his poor back. This was a birth defect that his mother (SandWing) looked down upon while his father assumed he would be better off with him in the ocean than on land. Though, he went his own way. No dragon wanted to chase after him - finding him too abnormal to keep as their own. Now, for the photophores now. They glow a neon teal when flashed, but some that appear do not work. Ones that do not work are two on his belly and a stripe on his left shoulder. Personality His personality is quite...different. Channel doesn't know how to respond to many types of dialogue, but he sure does try to be a strong silent type. Yet when he talks he could say something as simple as hello to, "I was lost one time in a thunderstorm and I saw a dragon flying around above my head from the tree canopy and I thought how stupid it was to be up there during this storm and then I saw the dragon get electrocuted. It was terrifying." So not much is quite said from him let alone if you can get close enough to him without him getting defensive. It's better to tell him you're not going to harm him than just appear from behind him like a RainWing. Another thing about this crazy hybrid is how he thinks. He doesn't think like normal dragons would, but rather in fast seconds and doing things, well, without thought at all. Channel does an action first and explains it later - his thoughts being extremely fast paced. History Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress